


Broken

by black_shadow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_shadow/pseuds/black_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander wonders if it's possible to die from a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, another Fic another First. The brilliant work that is Hamilton has inspired me, so this is what I've conjured in my mind. Not 100% sure what this will turn out to be but welcome to this journey with me. I hope you stay for the ride.
> 
>  
> 
> -Creator

Alexander Hamilton hadn't wished for his life to turn out like this. Work overloading his desk, friends and foes fighting constantly, a shitty apartment down in Washington heights and now a broken heart, complete with an awful junkie boyfriend he couldn't seem to shake.  
\------------  
He sat on his bed, their bed actually, white motel like sheets balled up at the bottom. He had a rather small yet warm blanket wrapped around him seeing as it was winter and they didn't have heat. He leaned over a book, reading page after page frantically. He had a bad habit of doing that, reading and writing like he was running out of time. 

The apartment wasn't...awful. By most peoples standards it was but he didn't mind it. It was a roof over his head, which was more then what he had had at one point. The wall paper was peeling and the carpet was a dingy and dirty color but that didn't matter to him. He didn't make enough to move out anyway, he barely made enough to feed them half the time.

He was pulled out of thought though when he heard a door slam open, the front door. He looked up frantically, sighing when he saw it was none other then the famous, Thomas Jefferson. His burnout boyfriend. 

"Hello Hammy", Thomas slurred, obviously under multiple influences. He stumbled forward, eventually sitting down on the small bed, smiling like an idiot. 

"Tom, you reak", he said softly, chuckling lightly at the other who was now puckering his lips for a kiss. The dark skinned man in front of him frowned slightly.

"Give. Me. A. Kiss.", he said firmly, letting out a deep sigh, he smell of alcohol and also weed on his breath. He leaned in a bit more but did wait for Hamilton to close the gap.

"Tom", he said softly and looked down but didn't wait to long before placing a small peck on the other lips. "Why don't you stop going out and doing this", Alex suggested. "That would be enough", he sighed, grabbing one of Thomas's hands. 

Jefferson scoffed, laughing lightly. "I like to feel good", he said, falling back onto the bed with a small thud. 

Alex looked down into his book, not bothering to read the mess of words but mostly allowing his eyes to rest somewhere other then the all to familiar set of his boyfriends eyes.

When he looked into Thomas's black-brown orbs his heart couldn't help but break. He saw someone so broken that most didn't get a chance to ever see. Tom was too much of a hard ass for that. 

He stood, looking at the boy who laid on their bed, eyes closed, small smile on his face. "We're going out", he said, smiling widely. "Somewhere fancy", he added. 

Tom sighed, "we don't have the money", he said with a sigh. "You know this Alex", he said and Alex couldn't help but frown, slumping over a little. He fell back down on the bed.

"If I sit in this apartment for one more second I'm going to explode!", he whined, looking over at Thomas. He shook him lightly, "please?", he asked, giving his best puppy dog face.

Tom finally opened his eyes, looking over at Alex. "Fine, let's go see Laffy", he said with a small chuckle. "He's having a party", he added.

Alexander frowned slightly but soon nodded, sitting up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to write until I lose inspiration for this piece or until I see no more excitement from readers.  
>  Leave Kudos and Comments, i want to know what you all think about this.
> 
> enjoy
> 
> -Creator

Alexander jumped up from the bed And quickly began to get dressed adding layers of clothing to what he had originally had. A somewhat nice button down and jeans. That was about as nice as it got for him. He pulled his mess of hair back into a loose bun. He hoped it looked okay since he didn't want to look in the mirror at the moment. It was going to be dark anyway so, no one would see. 

He looked to Thomas, "come on lazy! Get up and get dressed, we're going out!", he said excitedly, jumping up a little and ushering Tom to do the same. 

After a bit of convincing they were up and out the door, walking (unfortunately) in the cold to this party he hoped was actually happening. 

\-----------------

Eventually they arrived at the "party", walking into the club the event was being held at. 

Lafayette was Thomas's dealer. Everything from cocaine to cannabis the guy had, and for the cheapest prices in the whole of Washington heights. Of course there was a give and take type relationship with Laf which often times went past the realm of payment. 

In Thomas's case he would pay for what he wanted but Lafayette and Thomas had an unspoken agreement that Laf could mess around with Alexander as much as he wanted. In a way Tom was selling Alexander for drugs but.. well, Alex couldn't say it didn't bother him but he didn't complain. Tom would certainly get mad and an angry Jefferson wasn't something he wanted to see. 

They entered with ease, the club already being packed. It wasn't a surprise, Lafayette was very popular among just about everyone in the heights of New York. 

Alexander weaved his way through the crowd, careful to hold tightly onto Tom's hand. Soon enough they stood before a man, sitting at a small table. He had people around him but none close enough to be considered with him. Alexander looked down quickly, his hands falling behind his back, almost on instinct. He was sure Lafayette was staring at him. He tried to make himself as small as he could though. He didn't like Tom's eyes on him, let alone Laf's.

"Mon amour!", Lafayette boomed over the music and Alexander's head shot up, a lone strand of hair falling in his face.

"Laffy!", Thomas said cheerfully, going in and hugging the man tightly. "1 gram of coke for Alex", he said as they were still in a hug. A pat on the back from Lafayette was as good as a handshake. Tom turned back to Alex with a sad look and the smaller boy nodded. He watched as his boyfriend was lead away, left here with the other. 

"Hi Lafayette", he spoke softly, barely heard over the boom of the music. He got this way around Laffy, for the fact that he was intimidated by him. 

"Alexander!", he said happily, pointing to a chair next to him. "Let me get you a drink, sit, relax", he said with a smirk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a larger dark figure leave through the crowd, he assumed to go get his drink.

"How have you been Laffy", he spoke with a small smile, looking at the mess of curls in the others hair.

In all reality he didn't need to stay with Thomas. Lafayette treated him 10 times better then Tom ever could. He obviously thought highly of Alexander and he looked at Alex like he was a trophy. Tom never had those eyes....honestly it was a little disheartening.

 

Lafayette's minion soon dropped a drink off in front of Alex. A Vodka Cranberry, strong. After the first few time this had happened Lafayette had gotten to know his drink order spot on. Alex watched as the darker skinned man in front of him took a long drag off a cigar, the smell of smoke and booze attacking his senses. He continued to look forward though, careful not to make direct eye contact. Instead he busied himself with memorizing the way Lafayette's facial features all fit together. He had an oval shaped head with a wide set wide and dark inset eyes. His brows were a wild mess of hair that somehow found its way into a decent shape. He had the remnants of a 5 o'clock shadow on his upper lip and slightly swollen lips. It was dark but he'd seen the other in the light before so he knew his face well. it had become a pastime to exam the way Lafayette was built. 

Suddenly Lafayette was holding onto Alexanders hand, guiding him somewhere under the table. He'd done this before, mess around for Thomas's drugs. He wasn't scared of it. He just did what he was instructed to do and if a hand job under a dark table meant that Thomas got to come home in one piece tonight he didn't mind it. He let his mind wonder to some place else instead. 

\--------------  
Thomas sat on their bed, speaking softly and sweetly, whispering soft and gentle nothings into Alexander's ear. This was a common pass time they had, a few years back that was. Alex would lay on the bed next to Thomas and talk for hours. Promises of a better house and a better job clouded his memory. 

"What if we get a place downtown", Alexander said happily, closing his eyes to imagine it. "Nothing to big but something away from here.", he added. "There is still a million things I want to Thomas, I can't just flat line here", he said sitting up and looking around the apartment. Alex then felt a warm familiar touch on his hand and a sigh from Tom.

\-----

He was pulled out of reality by the familiar feeling he got when Lafayette was done and he sigh, wiping away the reminisce of this on a cocktail napkin and downing the rest of his drink. This was his life for now, he had to stop day dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a flash back to Alexanders passed and it should be noted that homophobia and descriptions of sexual situations are to be explained in graphic detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this story even? leave kudos and comments please.
> 
> enjoy
> 
> -Creator

Alexander sat in the bedroom of a lover 10 times over, the floor next to his bed their new playground of sorts. He sat with his legs crossed, head against a certain someone who welcomed the touches softly. He found a sense of comfort here in this moment. His head of John Laurens shoulder, his hand on John Laurens knee, his heart thumping to what seemed to be the same tempo as the boy next to him. A lone strand of long and curled hair fell from Alexanders pony tail to cover his face. He let out a sigh, quickly moving from before mentioned position. A small sigh left John's lips as he now turned to face Alex. 

"The hair of yours will be the death of me", he said softly, pushing the strand from Alex's sight. "It never does want to behave does it?", he asked sympathetically. John himself had long and curly hair. It was dark like Alexanders and frayed into a poofy pony tail almost always sported by Laurens. Alexander had a thing for Johns hair. He loved the wildness it gave a other wise timid boy. There was something to be said about Alexanders hair though to.

Alex sighed, looking at the freckled face now very close to his. "It gets on my nerves", he said, looking down. When he looked up though he finally realized how truly close their faces were, causing a small gasp to leave from his parted lips. John had a habit of doing that, leaning in for a kiss and then stopping, getting close enough to cause Alexander to want nothing more then to close the gap.

John smiling softly, "I think your hair is beautiful Alexander, everything about you is beautiful", he spoke softly, quiet enough so that no one else would hear them, even though they were in the house alone. His breath was hot against Alexanders lips and he couldn't help the red heat of a blush from rising to his cheeks. Even though they'd been doing this for months Alexander still wasn't used to the train of compliments that came with having John Laurens.

He slowly leaned forward, just enough to let their lips meet and then John took control. He was the more dominate one of the two after all and Alexander liked it when John led him, told his exactly what to do. Instinctively John's hands wrapped around Alex's mid section, pulling his closer then he had been before. This forced Alex to readjust as well though, his arms loosely wrapping around the others neck. Johns lips were soft but he was kissing Alex hard, this was a kiss of desperation rather then love. It was apparent that John had needed this and Alex tried to match the same amount of passion into the kiss. Soon enough John was licking the bottom of Alexanders lip ever so slightly, asking for entrance. Alex slowly, almost painfully slow, opened his mouth so that John could have the access he had requested. Alex moved his hands to Johns hair, slowly pulling at a few lose strands from the pony. A small sound escaped Johns mouth and Alex couldn't help but smirk. Alex was surprised that minutes had passed and they hadn't come up for air, he was about to pull away but when Johns hand pulled him closer he realized now more then ever that he needed this more then oxygen.

John pulled away though, leaving small pecks leading all the way down to a place on Alexanders neck where he had decided to leave a mark. He began to suck and kiss at the spot, earning an orchestra of moans from the other. John smirked, deciding to get a little adventurous. He nipped at the sweet spot, gently placing a bite mark on Alex's collar bone. Alex gasped, moaning out the others name. He was a sucker for neck kisses. John pulled away after he was satisfied with the mark, smirking at a helpless looking Alexander.

"Well no ones home, I suppose we could-", he was cut off as Alexander started to undo the buttons on Johns shirt. "Someones eager", he said with a small chuckle as he went to work on Alexander's belt buckle. 

In merely a few minutes they were both fully undressed and laying of John's bed, white sheets engulfing them both. Alexander was laying under John, looking at him with a small smile. They'd done this before but never at John's place. Alexander opened his lips to say something when suddenly the sound of a door swinging open grabbed his attention. He looked over to the door to see John's father, Mr.Laurens watching them.

"Shit!', John cursed quickly standing, "You aren't supposed to be here", he chocked out, throwing Alex's clothes at him. It was no secret that Johns family was homophobic, that's why this had been a secret affair with no title for so long. 

Alex threw on his clothes as quickly as possible as John's father just screamed and screamed. He looked to John sadly as he finished with making himself decent. He knew that John's father would murder them both is he didn't think of something soon but before anything could leave Hamilton's lips something was already coming from John's.

"Get out of here you dirty faggot!", he screamed. "I'm not into you Alexander, I can't believe you'd make me do that", he yelled, nothing but anger laced in his voice. Something in Alexander broke as he heard that, his face dropping, his heart shattering. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he quickly made his way from the room. Tears welled in his eyes as screams of slurs and accusation fell from John's lips.

Eventually he made his way home but he vowed that day he would never fall in love again.


End file.
